


Two Years Married

by sbingle2018



Series: Hale Legacy [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbingle2018/pseuds/sbingle2018
Summary: Stiles and Derek decided on another baby.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Hale Legacy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846942
Kudos: 62





	Two Years Married

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't chew my head off for this one being short

~•Author's Note•~ 

I made huge leaps in the timeline of this sotry... but, I am literally covering about thirty years in this series and I would rather write individual stories that can stand alone because chapter stories are just a little tedious for me. If I do a series, then my individual stories in the series' can stand alone and are easier for me to write them... like a one and done kind of thing but still it follows a timeline.

~•End Author's Note•~

Stiles and Derek never knew that flipping during sex on their honeymoon would result in a pregnancy for Derek because Derek never experienced a heat, he was an alpha it was unheard of... the pregnancy was VERY rare and VERY dangerous, Derek damn near died and so did their second baby... But, both of them miraculously survived. Now Derek and Stiles were the proud dads of two beautiful baby boys. 

They named their second son Tristen Seth Hale and he was born on August 16th the following year right before Colby turned three. Now here they are Colby is four and Tristen is two and Stiles and Derek have been married for 2 years... Christmas is fast approaching and the pack always goes all out for the holidays. Stiles is now twenty-one and Derek is twenty-six. 

While Lydia and Peter watched the kids (don't worry... Peter is getting better with kids. Kind of...) Stiles and Derek went out to buy their Christmas presents, and Stiles had been acting strange all morning. It wasn't until they were mid shopping trip that Derek smelled him, he could smell his heat coming on... he became more aware that this wasn't a false alarm either because he felt the all too familiar ache in his balls from his knot.

"Stiles... once we get home, the kids probably need to stay with Peter and Lyds for a few days." Stiles looked at Derek "why?" Derek stepped closer to him "you're going into heat, I can smell you and this is not a false alarm this time." Stiles looked at Derek wide eyed "Derek. We have two kids already. Colby is in preschool and Tristen is still in diapers... what are we going to do with a thrid?" Derek just smiled "raise it in a family full of love and protection." 

Back home, Stiles got Colby and Tristen's clothes to stay with Peter and Lydia for the week. As the night progressed, Stiles' heat began to set in quickly. He was eating everything he could get his hands on... his skin was starting to sweat and tint pink. Derek just let him rest, and brought him what he needed.

As the sun rose Derek woke up to an empty bed, and Stiles had already began building his nest in the middle of their bedroom floor. He had some blankets laid down, and the starting of the barrier wall up. Derek could hear the shower going, and he got up from the bed. Walking into the fully steamed up bathroom he could hear Stiles humming to himself. 

Slipping his boxers off, Derek got into the shower with Stiles who was washing his body.. Derek missed this side of Stiles. Not that they didn't have a very active sex life, but he loved not having to worry about being walked in on. He wrapped his arms around his soapy mate, and he groaned from his scent. His body wash couldn't overpower the scent of his heat, and it was driving Derek wild. 

Derek whispered into his ear "you're so close.. wouldn't say tonight but you're so close." Stiles moaned, and leaned back into Derek's arms. Before Stiles could think straight, Derek had him pinned with his face against the tile of their shower, and was whispering in his ear "want me to relieve you a little?" Stiles moaned "h-how" Derek kissed his cheek and turned him around so his back was against the wall and he dropped to his knees. 

Stiles attempted to say "oh fuck" as Derek started sucking his cock but it came out as a strangled breath and a muttered cuss word, Derek moaned as he took Stiles' cock into his throat. That moan made Stiles grip his hands into Derek's wet hair, and Derek looked up at Stiles as he sucked harder and faster. He began stroking his cock while he sucked his mate off, and it wasn't too long before Stiles came down his throat.

Derek could barely touch him and he was crumbling beneath him, Derek slowly pulled off and moaned deep in his chest as he came. The now barely warm water washing it down the drain. 

The following night Derek returned to the loft with a few items from the grocery store, and as soon as he opened the loft door he could smell Stiles... he groaned and quickly put away the groceries, he had to pause a few times to compose himself because he could smell slick... he knew instantly Stiles was ready. He made sure to lock the doors before he started up the stairs, stripping on his way up and leaving his clothes on the stairs. 

As he opened their bedroom door he stood in his underwear, his cock begging to be from under the restrictive fabric. The sight he was met with made his alpha side roar deep inside his body, it was translated on the surface as a deep groan.. Stiles on his back, legs spread, one in the air, hand on his cock, he was in a crunch position as he finger fucked himself with two fingers. 

Derek stepped into the room, and Stiles stopped all his actions. It wasn't just his husband standing before him, this was his alpha and he knew full well that anything done to him from that moment forward would be done at the hands of Derek. Dropping to his knees as he stepped into the nest Derek pulled Stiles in for a deep kiss, he wanted to remind Stiles it was about him... 

Mating isn't really an emotional thing... there isn't as much touching or cuddling during the sex as either of them would like and they prefer to fuck facing one another. But, both of them know this is the only way Derek's knot will go in. Any other positions, and it could hurt them both. Derek moaned as he flipped Stiles around, and pulled his ass up and back into the curve of his hips. 

"You ready baby?" He whispered to Stiles and Stiles looked over his shoulder "always ready for you... please Der-" Derek slipped into him with ease, both moaned as Derek slipped in balls deep. He was determined to not hurt Stiles this time, their first time flashed into his head. As he remembered when his knot tore Stiles the first time his thrusts became shallow, and they were short jerky movements rather than thrusts. He was terrified. 

Stiles sat up completely on his knees, pressing his back to Derek's chest. Letting his head lull back onto his husband's shoulder he whispered "do it... knot me. I can take it." Derek felt a scream rip from his chest as his knot thrust inside of Stiles, he quickly put his hand under them and checked his fingers. No blood, when he realized he hadn't tore Stiles he groaned as he came inside of him. Stiles came untouched on the blankets beneath them, he was trembling in Derek's arms as they both came down from their high. 

~•Ten Weeks Later•~

Stiles walked into the loft to see Derek on the floor being used as a jungle gym by their two beautiful boys, and Stiles walked over to sit on the couch. "The appointment with Deaton went well... he said it took. I'm pregnant." Derek smiled "we're going to have another August baby... I love you so much." Stiles felt happy tears rolling down his cheeks as they shared a soft kiss.


End file.
